1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to furniture and, in particular, to tables.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different types of tables are well known and used for a variety of different purposes. For example, conventional tables may include legs that are pivotally attached to a table top and the legs may be movable between a use position in which the legs extend outwardly from the table top and a storage position in which the legs are folded against the table top. Conventional tables with relatively large table tops and folding legs are often referred to as “banquet tables” and these tables are frequently used in assembly halls, banquet halls, convention centers, hotels, schools, churches and other locations where large groups of people meet. Because these conventional tables are generally easy to move and relatively portable, these types of tables can often be positioned in an assortment of different configurations and used in a variety of settings. When the tables are no longer needed, the table legs can be moved into the storage position and the tables may be moved or stored.
Conventional banquet tables with collapsible legs may allow the table to be more conveniently stored. The table top for many conventional banquet tables with collapsible legs, however, retains its size and shape. For example, many known banquet tables have a length between six to ten feet and a width between three to four feet. As a result, the storage of a conventional banquet table, even with the legs in the collapsed position, may require a relatively large storage area. This relatively large storage area required to store a conventional banquet table may be compounded if multiple tables have to be stored. For example, larger facilities, such as hotels, schools and churches, may require a significant amount of storage space because a considerable number of these tables may have to be stored. In addition, smaller facilities, such as restaurants, offices and homes, may use one or more conventional banquet tables. These smaller facilities may use the tables less frequently, such as during special occasions. Conventional banquet tables, even when the legs are folded, may be too bulky and obstructive to be conveniently used and stored at such smaller facilities. As a result, it is often necessary for both larger and smaller facilities to rent and/or borrow one or more banquet tables when needed. Disadvantageously, this process of renting and/or borrowing banquet tables can be inconvenient, time consuming and costly.
In addition, conventional banquet tables are often very difficult to move or transport from one location to another. For example, because of the length of many conventional banquet tables, the tables are often difficult to move by a single person. The extended length of the banquet tables may also preclude the tables from being transported in the trunk or back seat of a typical passenger car. Accordingly, the banquet tables may have to be transported by a truck or trailer, which may be difficult to obtain, expensive and require a significant amount of time.
It is also known to construct tables that are capable of being folded-in-half. In particular, conventional fold-in-half tables typically include a table top with two sections that are pivotally connected by a hinge. The two sections of the table top may be moved between an unfolded position or use position in which the sections of the table top are generally aligned in the same plane and a folded position in which the two sections are positioned generally adjacent to each other for storage.
Unfortunately, when conventional fold-in-half tables are in the folded or storage position, it may be difficult to lift and move the table because it may be hard to grasp the table. In addition to many conventional fold-in-half tables being difficult to grasp and move in the folded position, the table tops may unintentionally unfold while being moved.